Retail stores utilize display wall products for display and merchandising. This product (herein referred to as “slotted wall” (see CA 2,097,631) is installed onto the surface of walls in stores. Manufactured from a number of materials the grooves are spaced out vertically from each other typically at distances of 3, 4, 6 inches.
Many devices are designed and made available for this slotted groove such as cantilevered metal or plastic shelf brackets, display hooks, wire brackets, acrylic shelves, and bins and other like accessories. The accessories are inserted into the grooves of the slotted wall, then articles are placed on a flat wooden shelf being supported by shelf brackets that sit in the groove of the slotted wall panel.
Display wall panels of the general kind involved in this invention are well known. They are generally ¾ inch thick and are formed with horizontally extending modified “T” shaped slots opened at the front of the panel. These slots are constructed to permit installation of cantilever brackets at substantially any location along the length of the slots. The brackets are shaped to support and display various types of articles. Some examples are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,900; 4,607,753; 4,615,448; 4,944,416 and 5,109,993. In some cases, metal inserts are installed within the slots to increase the strength so that heavier loads can be supported on the brackets. In other instances, the slots are unlined, and the strength of the panel material itself and the shape and size of the brackets determine the load supporting capacity of the bracket.
A further example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,813 to Walter et al., shows the use of plug-in mounting means into which support arms or shelves can be inserted, for displaying articles. The mounting means can be connected to support or display panels by grooves in the panel edges. However, to ensure an accurate fit and proper function of such grooves, the panels are required to have considerable thickness, and suitable materials of manufacture are limited.
Another popular wall product used in retail stores for product display and/or merchandising is the perforated panel. This panel, otherwise known as pegboard, is usually produced from wood or plastic and consists of small holes spaced at regular intervals along its width and length producing a grid effect. The holes accept a standard variety of accessories such as display/storage hooks, bins, trays, etc. specially designed to fit into the holes. Like the slotted wall panel previously mentioned, store products can be hung directly onto the accessories for display, merchandising or storage purposes.
Load bearing capabilities of the pegboard panels are much lower than that of the conventional slotted wall panel. Pegboard panels are therefore only useful for lightweight items. Because of the pegboard's rather thin wall composition it requires furring strips or spacers to be installed between the pegboard panel and the finished wall, to ensure that the hooks will engage the pegboard, in that the furring or spacer devices prevent the pegboard from touching the finished wall, thus creating an essential space between the wall and the pegboard. The display accessories can thus enter into the holes or slots of the pegboard without hitting the finished wall behind the pegboard. If the pegboard panel is fastened to a wall without spacer or furring devices, the panel will not function.
Slotted wall panels or pegboard panels are commonly sold in 4 feet wide by 8 feet long sheets. The slotted wall panels are ¾ inch thick and the pegboard panels range in thickness from ⅛-¼ inch thick. Slotted wall panels are very heavy and the average person has much trouble installing them. The panels are also difficult to transport because of their large size and heavy weight. Installing a slotted wall panel involves driving screws of sufficient length through the center of the horizontal grooves and into structural supports of the wall. Because of the slotted wall's heavy thickness and dense material composition, relatively heavy items can be displayed or merchandised on the accessories designed for the slotted wall panel.